Shopping wtih the Superstars
by Kinley Orton
Summary: What happens with a group of WWE Superstars go shopping at the mall?


A/N: Just something fun that popped into my mind. Working on two stories now and might post soon...Keep your eyes open...

Kinley Orton

What happens with a group of WWE Superstars go shopping at the mall?

It was another day in another city and some of the stars were bored out of their minds, they had the day off before the show the next night. Randy Orton, John Cena, Ted DiBiase Jr along with Matt and Jeff Hardy and Shannon Moore and Shane Helms were now gathered the hotel room of Randy and Stacey while Kenzie was feeding her and John's baby who had been born a few months before. Stacey and Kenzie were shaking their heads at their husbands and their friends.  
"There you go sweetie all done." Kenzie said to her daughter Jules Chasity Cena who was 3 months old.

"She is so cute can I hold her now?" Stacey asked "Sure. I think we need to go shopping. I need some new clothes for this little one and I need to find some jeans that fit me. I know John needs more shoes as he are getting worn out. Come with me." Kenzie said while she handed her sister in law her niece.  
"Sure, I bet anything we can get the guys to join us." Stacey said while she held her niece and walked into the living room of the suite. "Randy Kenzie and I are need to go shopping come with us."

"Sure babe." Randy said

"Babe I need new shoes." John said and pressed a kiss to his daughter's forhead and smiled at his wife who had joined them.  
"I know, she needs new clothes as do I." Kenzie said

"How about we all go." Ted said "Sounds good man." Matt said while looking at Jeff who was playing with his hair and Shannon who just smiled and could tell he was up to something but didn't want to ask.  
Everyone loaded up in three cars and took off towards the mall. Once arriving John pulled the stroller out and hooked Jules car seat to it and helped Kenzie out and pressed a kiss to his wife's forehead. Randy helped Stacey out of their rental and wrapped his arms around her. After agreeing to meet up in an hour the girls set off to go shopping while the guys all heade to the shoe store and needless to say John wound up buying more than one pair of shoes, Randy bought a few and so did Ted but he bought clothes as well. As the boys were inside Finish Line Shannon picked up a football and tossed it at Jeff who caught it and soon there was a game of toss the football through out the store. After talking with the store manager they were told it was okay but dont' get to loud or rough. Jeff thought it would be great publicity for the mall and store if they were to toss the football around the enitre mall. Randy and John agreed and so did Ted. After talking with the mall management they were told don't get too rough with the game or it would be the end of the game. John and Randy along with Ted called the girls to see where they were and they were sitting down in the middle of the mall with the baby who was now sleeping and they were talking. After taking their purchases to the girls and then left again to go and play the game of football through out the mall and the girls had no clue.

As the girls talked they heard 'Go long Randy' being yelled by someone and soon enough there was a football coming towards them and also their spouses and Randy and John caught the ball before it crashed into the back of the chair that Jenni was sitting in as she was dating Ted DiBiase.

"Sorry baby" Ted said as he picked up the ball and ran with it and after him chased both Randy and John along with Jeff Hardy. After nearly crashing into the girls three different times Kenzie just shook her head at John and Stacey smiled at Randy who now had the football and was trying to run from John and Shannon but was tackled Shane Helms who took the ball and took off running and threw it to Matt who tossed it to Jeff. Both Randy and John tore after Shane and almost crashing into a few other superstars and never stopped and soon enough there were two full teams. It was Randy, John, Ted, Cody on one team while it as Matt and Jeff Hardy, Shane Helms, and Shannon Moore on the other. The game of just tossing the football back and forth was now a full game. Kenzie was now holding the baby as she was fussy and getting ready to feed her as Stacey was fixing the bottle. After nearly three hours of the game being played in the mall in Kansas City the boys were now headed towards their wives and the rest were following. Jenni was the first to notice the boys as she saw Ted and John limping and Randy was as well but he along with John had towels pressed to their forearms and behind them were the rest of the crew. Matt and Jeff were lauhing while Shane and Shannon no so much. Cody was laughing at everyone as he was lucky enough to to be bleeding or limping for that matter. Stacey smiled at Randy who had sat down next to her and showed her his arm while John was showing Kenzie his both boys needed stitches as did Shannon and Shane. Ted and Jeff were limping and needed to be looked at as well. Soon everyone was now in the local hospital being looked at. Lucky Ted, John, and Randy had nothing broken but Randy and John both needed stitches to their forearms and both to their foreheads as well. Shannon and Shane both needed stitches Shannon recieved close to 20 to close up his shoulder and face and Shane needed the same.  
The next day was here and all the stars involved in the football game were called into Vince's office, needless to say the boss couldn't help but laugh at what had happened but upset that now eight of his stars were injured for nearly two week. When Vince asked if they learned a lesson all of them looked at him and said sure we did, and when asked if they would play football in a mall again they all said only if you join us. Vince told the boys that they were lucky enough that none of the stores had pressed charges from when two of the stores front glass was broken by them crashing into them.

That is what could happen when the Superstars are bored out and nothing to do and go shopping... 


End file.
